Reincarnation
by Aika Himemiya
Summary: The long dead heros such as Lina Inverse are reincarnated into the bodies of their decendents: Linda Inverse, Zoe Graywords, Gabrielle Gabriev and others. Will they be able to handel the powers bestowed upon them from the past?NOT FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reincarnation  
  
Author: Aika Himemiya  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Fandom: Slayers  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Warnings: Profanity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Slayers.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reincarnation  
  
By: Aika Himemiya  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Man, school can be such a bummer sometimes," Linda Inverse said with a sigh.  
  
"I hear ya," replied Zoë Graywords and Gabrielle Gabriev  
  
Linda, Zoë, and Gabriel are 8th grade students at Highlands Middle School. They are spending the little social time they have at their lunch. This is the time they look forward to every day, and today especially. They have PE next period and they all have it, so they get bonus time.  
  
Linda Inverse is about five feet five inches tall, taller than both Zoë and Gabrielle. She has long strawberry blonde to brown hair.  
  
Zoë Graywords is close to five-foot or five foot three at most. She has shoulder length black hair and a fair complexion. Gabrielle Gabriev is five foot three or four inches tall. She has shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
"Man Mrs. Thomas is runnin' me into the ground!" Linda continued, " If I bring home another bad grade in that class it's off to Catholic school for me."  
  
"It's not your fault Linda," Gabrielle said as her defense, "that teacher is wacko, and plus you're in all advanced classes! At least you keep it out of the F's."  
  
"Yea, you're in High School classes, your mom shouldn't push you so hard," Zoë added.  
  
"You guys know my mom, she's always on the 'Linda's a genius and should get good grades' trip. It's just that a lot's been going on." Linda replied.  
  
"Are Your Mom and Grandma still fighting?" Gabrielle inquired.  
  
"When AREN'T they? I still don't know what they get all angry over. I think now that it's something Mom doesn't want my Grandma to tell me." Linda stated.  
  
"Well you shouldn't let it go to your head. Just pretend it isn't happening, do something to take your mind off of it." Zoë consoled. "Does anyone want my pizza?" She offered.  
  
"I think I can handle this Zoë and you're eating your pizza this time you hear? I can't stand see three dollars of food go to waste to scavengers." Linda replied slightly angry.  
  
"Oh don't act like you fight with me over it!" Gabrielle yelled at Linda  
  
"That's only because she won't take it back and I STILL can't stand to see three dollars worth of food go to waste." Linda replied.  
  
Zoë laughed. "That's Linda, she'll take any free food if it's offered to her."  
  
"Damn straight, I'm not letting good food go to waste!" Linda said with a smile.  
  
Gabrielle sighed and they all laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A dark figure watched the girls in a pool of glowing water from a far away place.  
  
"I believe they are the ones," the voice of a young man said.  
  
"Good, it's about time we found them, Inverse, Graywords and Gabriev. I'm glad we've found them at last." replied the voice of a woman. Now all we need is proof that they are the one's we seek."  
  
"And that problem will soon be resolved." Replied the man.  
  
"Indeed it will." Said the woman ominously, her eyes fixing of Linda. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reincarnation  
  
Author: Aika Himemiya  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Fandom: Slayers  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Warnings: Profanity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Slayers.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reincarnation  
  
By: Aika Himemiya  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Zoë!" Linda called as she stepped out of Zoë's van at her house.  
  
"No Problem!" Zoë said back with a smile. "I'll see ya tomorrow!"  
  
With that Linda closed the van's door and walked up tword her house. Linda lives in a high priced neighborhood and was fairly wealthy. Apparently they still had some money left from some ancestor long ago.  
  
As Linda entered the front door quietly she was greeted with the same arguing between her mother and her Grandmother. That's it. This time I'm gonna find out what all this arguing is about. Linda decided as she set down her books and made her way quietly to her Mother's study. The door was slightly open and Linda just crouched in front of the opening to see what was going on within.  
  
"I won't have you polluting my daughter's mind with your nonsense!" Her mother cried at her Grandmother.  
  
"It's not nonsense and you know it Lucy!" Her Grandmother yelled back, "It's all true and you're just afraid to face the truth!"  
  
"Listen to yourself Lauren!" her mother, Lucy, cried, "All I hear out of you is your babbling about this 'Lina Inverse' who probably never existed to begin with! You just think that she existed because she has the same last name as us!"  
  
"Lina Inverse?" Linda whispered. "Who's that?"  
  
"Why are you so against the idea that the sorceress Lina Inverse didn't exist?! I've done my research and I can say with almost no doubt that she is out ancestor!" Lauren explained harshly.  
  
Lucy turned away from her and said quietly, "I don't care how much information you have on this 'Lina' I don't what you to speak a word about it to Linda you hear? I won't have her mind clouded with this crap."  
  
Linda couldn't hear as well when Lucy turned away. She leaned forward to try and hear better but in her attempt forgot that the door opened inward and as she leaned forward lost her balance and fell into the study, flat on her face.  
  
Lucy and Lauren turned around quickly to see Linda lying on the floor rubbing her red nose.  
  
"Linda?" Lucy said slightly angry.  
  
Linda stopped rubbing her nose and looked up into the angry face of her mother. "Oh shit." Linda said quietly and bolted for the hall.  
  
"Linda!" Lucy cried as she ran after her.  
  
Linda tore down the hall tword her room. Almost there, almost home free. And with that she ran into her room and slammed the door bolting it. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Linda! Linda!" Lucy cried from the outside, "Open this door right now!"  
  
Linda just looked at the closed door and knew full well that if she opened that door there would be hell to pay.  
  
"Linda we need to talk about this, just come out. I'm not angry at you I just want to explain a few things to you." Lucy said through the door.  
  
Linda looked at the door and didn't know if she was bluffing to get her out or was serious. But she resolved that she was serious and walked over and opened the door.  
  
Lucy looked at Linda with a pleading look on her face and the anger that had been there before was gone. Lucy, Lauren and Linda *, walked into the family living room and sat on each's couch, forming a triangle.  
  
Lucy was the first to speak. "Now Linda, how much exactly did you hear?"  
  
"Do you really expect me to answer that?" Linda asked cynically. "Lets just say I heard enough to spark my interest in this matter you two seem to debate so hotly over."  
  
"I see she's got your tongue." Lauren said with a smirk as Lucy glared at her.  
  
"Well, what would you like to know?" Lucy said with a sigh.  
  
"First I'd like to know who this 'Lina Inverse' is and why you two fight so much over her." Linda said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, where should I begin," Lauren said, "I guess I should start with." She stated but was interrupted when the ground beneath them shook and there was a great roar outside.  
  
"What the hell?" Linda said as she braced herself.  
  
The three of them got up when the quaking stopped and went out the front door to a horrifying site. Their house was situated on a culdesac and right in the middle of it was a huge dragon.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lucy cried at the site.  
  
Linda was horrified at this site. What the hell is a dragon doing here? They don't even exist! She thought with horror.  
  
Just then the dragon turned tword them and reared up at them.  
  
Lucy and Lauren screamed but Linda strangely felt calm and stepped forward in front of her Mother and Grandmother. A strange energy filled her and she felt as though she could accomplish anything.  
  
"No! Linda!" Lucy cried as Linda walked tword the dragon.  
  
The dragon spotted her and shot a streak of fire at her. But instead of engulfing her in flames the fire split around a transparent circle around her.  
  
Linda started to hear worlds spoken in her mind by some unknown voice. She had not heard them before but by some strange token felt as though she had spoken them a hundred timed before. She raised her hands in front of her and began to chant.  
  
"Darkness beyond the Twilight,  
  
Crimson in blood that flows,  
  
In the stream of time,  
  
If where your power grows,  
  
I pledge to defeat all the foes that stand,  
  
With the gift bestowed,  
  
On my unworthy hand,  
  
DRAGON SLAVE!!"  
  
She cried out the last line as a giant ball of energy formed in her hand and shot at the dragon. The dragon screamed in pain as the ball detonated and the sky was filled with light.  
  
When the light cleared a giant crater was left where the culdesac had been. Linda stood looking at the carnage for a moment in silence.  
  
Lucy and Lauren just stared at Linda's back, aghast. Linda turned to face them and appeared to be a completely different person due to her expression.  
  
"You are safe now," Linda said in a voice that was not at all her own.  
  
The power she had felt only moments before left her and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Linda!" Both Lucy and Lauren cried as they ran to catch her limp body.  
  
The last sight Linda saw was a clear blue sky with not a cloud in the sky before she was plunged into darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
".inda."  
  
".inda."  
  
"Linda."  
  
Linda opened her eyes to the pristine white ceiling and the face of a young woman she didn't know.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Linda asked groggily of the lady.  
  
"You're in the hospital Linda," The woman said with a smile.  
  
As Linda's vision cleared she saw the woman clearly. She had Aryan features with high cheekbones, blue eyes, and shoulder length wavy, blonde-green hair. "Who are you?" She asked with a frown.  
  
"My name is Maratania Zoana Mel Navratilova, I'm here to help you." The woman said sweetly.  
  
"Help me? With what?" Linda said, trying to get up but fell back down.  
  
"You may or may not already know this Linda, but you are special, very special." Maratania said sweetly. "Now I want you to do something for me. Do you know your Grandmother's study? The one you're not allowed in?"  
  
"Hai **," Linda said after some thought.  
  
"Good, now when you get home and you're left all alone at home for your recovery, I want you to go in there and look up all you can on these people. Got me so far?" She asked.  
  
"Hai," Linda repeated.  
  
"The people I want you to look up are Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadiss Graywords, Amelia Wil Tesula Seyruun, Xellos Metallium and most of all, Lina Inverse. You still getting all of this?" Maratania asked.  
  
"Uh huh, Linda said for a change wondering who she was and what she wanted.  
  
"Good," She said then dug into her purse and pulled out a little blue pill, "Now take this." She said while handing her the pill.  
  
Linda was too banged up to say no. She took the pill in her mouth then swallowed it with a glass of water Maratania handed her.  
  
Maratania smiled an evil grin as Linda's eyelids drooped. "Good, now when you wake up you will remember nothing about me, only what I had told you to do and you will do so until we meet again." Maratania said as Linda's eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
When Linda awoke the woman was gone but she had no recollection of her, only to do as she said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Is she the one?" the man in the shadows asked.  
  
"That she is, she took down our dragon with a Dragon Slave she couldn't have possibly known about. But all is well now, I'll let her do the investigating I told her to do and we'll watch her find the others for us and convince them of who they are." The woman in the shadows said with a grin. "Soon. the Golden Dawn is imminent now***." She said before turning away and retreating deeper into the shadows.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
*= Notice the pattern of the L's? This plays a role later on, I'm not obsessed with L names or anything ^^  
  
**=At times I tend to add in Japanese words for fluency and color. Hai means Yes in Japanese.  
  
***= If any of you know of the anime NightWalker, I'm terribly sorry but I felt I had to steal this phrase. 


End file.
